


Aqua Necklace

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, F/M, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ami knows that she shouldn't be doing this. Not with a man old enough to be her father. Not with a man who was acting like her father. But Ami's urges can't be overcome. And now she's going so much further than she knows she should. And it feels so good.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Aqua Necklace

  
I shivered as I stepped into Gengi’s home. I never could come here without remembering that day. The things that had happened to me. The things that had happened to Gengi’s family. The things _he_ had done. And how good it had felt the entire time.  
  
That hadn’t been the first time youma had had their way with me, either directly or by possessing or manipulating a normal human. It hadn’t been the last time. But it had still made me feel something more than the times my gym teachers had been possessed or when a train car full of men had descended on me or the other Sailor Senshi. After all, I knew and liked Gengi and his entire family.  
  
“Hello, Ami!”  
  
I smiled as I looked at Yui. Despite everything she had gone through, she still was cheerful and eager and a bright spot of light. I stepped into her hug, not really having to lower myself down that much.  
  
“Hello, Yui,” I said with a smile as I patted her hair. “How are you doing today? And where are your parents?”  
  
“Daddy’s out back,” Yui said, a flicker of a blush passing over her face, “working out. Mommy’s off visiting her sister.”  
  
I nodded. I looked around the house. It had been a week since I had last been by and not much had changed. The TV standing against one wall was still there, courtesy of the insurance payout for the ‘localized earthquake’ that Sailor Moon and the others had caused when they knocked down the wall to rescue me and the family.  
  
Yui led me out to the very small lawn that was made up the back of the house. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to live in a free-standing house instead of an apartment, but when one of the biggest pluses of a house, the lawn, was still so _tiny_ , it was hard to see how living in my luxury apartment with marble floors was any worse.  
  
Well, that was what I normally thought, at least. Now, with Genji working out in the back yard, I really did have to reconsider. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and I could see how strong he was. Not buff, exactly, because he _was_ in his mid-thirties and didn’t eat right to avoid that sort of thing, but it was still obvious how strong he was. How he could bend my body any way he pleased and I wouldn’t be able to do the slightest thing to stop him as the youma whispered into his ear.  
  
I shook my head and stepped forward, carefully ignoring how Yui was staring as well with a matching flush on her darkly tanned cheeks. Genji had seen me and he smiled as he did a few final sets with the weights before putting them away.  
  
I blushed as I stared up at Genji. He was a fairly attractive man for his age. Quite broad across the shoulders and with an easy smile. Even before that day, I had felt a little bit of affection for him that I really shouldn’t have felt for a married man twice my age. Since then…  
  
Since then, it was hard to lay in bed and not think about how I had been pinned to his bed by him. How the youma had made him strip me naked and have his way with my naked, defenseless body. And how good it had felt, every single step of the way. How even though I had said that I was trying to resist, the touch of a man had just made me _melt_ , making it impossible for me to keep my legs closed or my pussy dry.  
  
I wasn’t sure if he felt the same way about me. He certainly had at the moment, as his cock had plunged in and out of my mouth and my pussy and my ass, but what about afterwards, when the youma was no longer clouding his senses? I had never gotten the courage up to ask. Though there were certain hints… I knew that Yui acted a bit strange whenever I talked about her father, like she had a guilty secret to hide, in the same way that Usagi would keep the location of her sweets hidden before the guilt overwhelmed her and she told us.  
  
“Hello, Genji,” I said, feeling a bit weird calling an adult by his first name, even though he had said it was okay after how _close_ we had grown together. “I, um, bought some snacks over to share with your family.” I waved the bag that had been hanging by my side, almost forgotten.  
  
“Hello, Ami,” Genji said with a wide smile as he put the weights away. “It’s always good to see you again.”  
  
Did his eyes run over me, looking at the blue and white sundress I had on, or was that only my imagination? I couldn’t tell and I refused to think about what I wanted the answer to be. Instead I coughed nervously and stepped back inside along with Yui as Genji joined us.  
  
“It’s a pity my wife isn’t here right now,” Genji said. “But she wanted to see her sister one last time before she got too big to move.”  
  
I nodded. I was glad that the youma attack hadn’t had any lasting effects on Chizuru or her fetus. Well, any harmful effects, at least. One time I had popped over with Yui and then had popped right back out as Wife had been loudly announcing how much she loved it up the ass ever since that day. It had been… difficult to forget about that incident as I told Yui that I’d buy her some ice cream. At least Yui had gone along with it. I had to admit, though, that I was certain that she had known what her parents were doing just as clearly as I had. Maybe even better, since it hadn’t been as easy to convince her to leave as I had thought.  
  
It hadn’t been as easy to get myself to leave as I had thought, for that matter. I hadn’t been able to stop thinking of Genji pinning me down, his thick, hot, hard cock rubbing against me as he made me do all sorts of things to him. Things that my body had _craved_.  
  
“That’s alright,” I said quietly, rubbing my legs together underneath my sundress. “It’s nice just to see the two of you.”  
  
Yui smiled at that as we sat down around the kitchen table to share the small cake that I had made with Mako’s help. It tasted good and I was glad to share it with people that I cared about. It made me feel good inside to do something like that.  
  
After we were done, Yui had to beg off to go finish some homework. I offered to help tutor her, of course, but she declined, saying that art work really was something that should be done by just _her_ , to let her style shine through. Not in those words, of course, but I could tell what she meant.  
  
Which just left Genji and I, sitting together on the living room couch. I shifted around, trying to keep certain thoughts from entering my mind. I had never thought about this sort of thing before, when I went back to gym or when I met Rei’s grandfather afterwards. So why, when I was with Genji, was it so hard to think of things other than him spreading my legs and sliding his dick into my wet, yearning pussy?  
  
“It’s good of you to come by so often, Ami,” Genji said, draping an arm around my shoulders. I softly squeaked and could feel the red appearing on my face. “We all enjoy having you over.”  
  
“It’s nice to come over so often,” I whispered quietly, staring down at my lap. I wished I could say that Genji was tugging me against him, making me lean against the side of his body. But that would be a lie. It was me. It was _all_ me. “I like spending time with all of you.”  
  
“And I like being with you, Ami,” Genji said. I couldn’t bare to bring myself to look upwards at his face. I was just so worried about what I might see there. And if it would be good or bad. “Quite a bit.”  
  
I wasn’t dumb, not even about social relationships. I knew that there was more than one way to rad his words. And that there was only one way I _should_ read his words. And I still nodded, bringing a hand up to my mouth and blushing.   
  
I could feel the arousal building inside of me, getting hotter and hotter as I was pressed up against Genji’s side. Despite myself, I kept on glancing down at his crotch and seeing the bulge there. I never let my gaze _linger_ , not long enough to see if he was getting hard or anything. But then, I didn’t really need to let my gaze linger, did I? I knew that he remembered sliding into my pussy just as well as I did. That the entire family remembered _everything_ that had happened to them. Yui had confessed as much one day in the park, rubbing her thighs together and looking far too sensual for a girl her age.  
  
“I’m glad,” I said quietly, feeling the red on my cheeks, the hot, burning red as I shifted back and forth, feeling… good. I was feeling good but it was the special kind of good I felt when aroused that made me want _more_ , that made me _need_ more. “It’s nice to be here.”  
  
We both paused. I looked up at Genji. And then he kissed me. His hand squeezed down on my shoulder and we were kissing, pressing our lips up against one another as we embraced. It felt so _good_ and I couldn’t help but love the feeling that was echoing through me, even as I kissed a married man.  
  
His hand was sliding down my shoulder and I was clutching at his shirt. When he grabbed my breast through my dress, I finally broke the kiss, moaning loudly as I felt the stab of arousal making my body tremble. I was wearing a bra underneath the dress, but I could still feel his hand like I wasn’t wearing anything at all.  
  
“Come on, Ami,” Genji said. “Let’s go to my bedroom. We don’t want to disturb Yui.”  
  
“N-no,” I moaned, shaking my head. “We wouldn’t want that.”  
  
My legs felt _weak_ as I followed Genji into his bedroom. He didn’t bother to close the door and I couldn’t _care_ as we started to kiss again, wrapping our arms around each other in a desperate embrace.  
  
Genji’s hands quickly started to move over my body. I couldn’t stop him. I didn’t _want_ to stop him. I wanted to feel what he could do to me and I knew that it would feel so very good indeed. I just moaned in the back of my throat as I felt his tongue pushing between my plump lips and his hands on my breasts and butt.  
  
“You have such an amazing teenage body, Ami,” Genji said. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.”  
  
I moaned, feeling another pulse of arousal running through my body. I shouldn’t be listening to this. I shouldn’t be wanting this. But I was and it was feeling so very good indeed. I could feel my panties getting damp as I rocked against him, wanting _more_ , needing so much more than what I was getting from him.  
  
“Please, Genji,” I moaned, looking into his eyes. “Please, make me feel good.”  
  
He laughed at that and put me down on his bed. I lifted my arms and he whisked my dress right off of me, tossing it into the corner. I was left in just my underwear, looking up at him. I leaned back, spreading my arms and legs apart, showing my body off. I knew he liked it. I could _see_ how much he liked it, right there in front of me. Was his penis bigger than I had remembered it?  
  
“Suck it, Ami,” Genji said. “You did a good job last time and now I’ll bet you can do an even better job.”  
  
He was right, probably. In the past few months since the youma attack here, I had lost against several other monsters. The tentacle youma, squirming around me, melting my costume off of me as they pressed against my holes, the possessed bodies of Minako’s parents as they held the two of us down, the delinquents that had stumbled across me after I had barely won a long, grueling fight that had left me completely exhausted. I had wrapped my lips around a lot of cocks and given a lot of blowjobs ever since Genji had fucked me.  
  
I leaned forward and undid his pants, pulling his rod out of his boxers. I shivered, looking at it as my hand wrapped around it. It was hot and hard and thick and I knew how _good_ it could make me feel. And that the _good_ was _bad_. That I shouldn’t be thinking and lusting after a man who had been like a father to me.  
  
I still found myself leaning forward and wrapping my mouth around the shaft, sliding down along it and feeling it filling my mouth up. I knew how to give a blowjob and started licking the shaft, listening to Genji’s moans as he rested a hand on my shoulder. His dick was so _hard_ inside of my mouth. And it was making me feel good.  
  
There was this lovely warm glow spreading through my entire body as I sucked on Genji’s cock. I could feel my stiff nipples digging into my bra and my panties had to be getting a wet spot on them from the arousal leaking out of my pussy. And I just couldn’t care. I was feeling good as I gave in, as I let my lewd, perverted body do what it had been longing to do and gave myself over to Genji.  
  
It was so _wrong_ to do something like this with a man who had been like a father to me. And yet it was feeling so good. I put a hand between my thighs, cupping my pussy. The pressure was just enough to send some wonderful tingles all through my body as I moaned. It was so _good_. I loved this.  
  
“That’s right, Ami,” Genji said, letting me do the work, trusting me to know how to suck a cock. “You’re a good girl, aren’t you? You know how to give me a blowjob.”  
  
I did. I knew how to give _anyone_ a blowjob but I could still remember what Genji had liked when I had been his plaything. I kept on working, bobbing up and down, feeling his rod sliding into my mouth before I pulled my head back along it. My pussy was tensing up in lust, _wanting_ something inside of it, something to make me feel good, something that I could _enjoy_.  
  
It wasn’t happening yet, but I forced myself to stay calm. It would, in time. I just needed to wait for it a bit. There was just no way that Genji wouldn’t end up fucking me, I was sure. When was the last time I had ended a sexual encounter with only giving a blowjob? I couldn’t recall a single time. Youma or human or possessed, a blowjob was only the start of what they would do to me.  
  
My body always yearned for that but this time, for probably the first time, my _mind_ wanted it as well. I shivered, feeling my skin tingling as I sucked on Genji’s cock, feeling it filling my mouth. It tasted nice, even the precum that was dribbling from his tip and coating my tongue in a salty, sticky flavor.  
  
“I’m going to be cumming soon, Ami,” Genji said in a calm voice that still had an undercurrent of tension running through it. “You don’t mind taking it on your face, do you?”  
  
“No, I don’t,” I said quietly, taking my mouth off of his dick just for a moment before sliding back along it. “Please,” I started licking and kissing his shaft between each word, “you can do whatever you want with me.”  
  
Genji smiled down at me and patted my head. I shivered, even as I pressed my head upwards against him, enjoying the sensation and attention.  
  
“Good girl, Ami,” he said, the words making my entire body tingle and my pussy pulse with a need. “You’re such a good, sweet girl.”  
  
And then he was cumming. I gasped, feeling the hot semen landing on my face, sticking to my skin. It was a feeling I was so _very_ familiar with. I had felt it so often in the past, men and monsters marking me, showing that they had used my body and that my lewd form had made them orgasm. It sent a rush of pleasure through me and my pussy squeezed down around nothing as I tried to keep from moaning.  
  
I failed. My eyes closed and my mouth opened as I felt more and more of Genji’s cum landing on my face. On my cheeks, my chin, across my nose. Some of it even landed in my mouth and I swallowed it, feeling the hot cum burning its way down my throat. Then I opened my eyes and Genji was still standing there, still looking down at me with lust written all over his features. And his cock was still as hard as a rock, waving back and forth in front of me.  
  
“G… Genji,” I moaned, leaning backwards, fighting for air as my entire body vibrated with need. “Please…”  
  
“Don’t worry, Ami,” he said, smiling down at me like I had seen him smile at Yui. “I know what a growing girl like you needs.”  
  
Genji reached down and grabbed at my underwear. In just a few quick motions, he stripped it all away, leaving me naked in front of him. I didn’t do a single thing to stop him, of course. Why wouldn’t I? I was feeling too _horny_ to dream of stopping him from having his way with me. Whatever it was he wanted to do with me, I would let him. There was just no other way that things could be.  
  
“You’re such a pretty girl, Ami,” Genji said, cupping my breasts in his hands and squeezing them. I moaned, throwing my head back as I felt his hands wandering all over me. I wanted this. I wanted this so _badly_ and I knew that Genji was going to give it to me if I would just let him. “Growing up into such a fine woman.”  
  
I couldn’t do anything but moan as Genji kept on touching me, one hand moving down to rub at my bare, wet pussy. And that felt even _better_. That felt so much better. I gasped, shivering as I felt his thick, broad fingers pressing against my pussy. It really was feeling wonderful and I moaned, gasping and squeaking and acting like such a _slut_ as he had his way with me.  
  
I managed to wrap my hand around his dick, stroking it as Genji kept on touching me. He was making me feel _really_ good and I loved every single bit of it. I wanted _more_ , even. I wanted a lot more.  
  
“Please, Genji,” I moaned, looking up at him as my body trembled and twitched in need. “I need you inside of me. I’m so hot and so wet and I need _you_.”  
  
Genji paused and laughed. He leaned down to kiss me, his hands on my body, holding me down, making me feel so weak and so turned on. When he leaned back up, there was a look in his eyes that sent a shiver through my entire body.  
  
“You need it and you’re going to get it, Ami. On the bed, all the way.”  
  
I scrambled backwards onto the bed, spreading my legs apart. He looked down at my wet pussy and smiled. I flushed, glad that he liked what he was seeing. Then he was on top of me, pinning me down to the bed that he and his wife shared. I felt a bit bad for Chizuru, doing this with her husband. But I couldn’t feel bad enough to stop. No, I couldn’t feel anywhere near bad enough to stop what I was doing. I _wanted_ this, I needed him to fuck me.  
  
Genji removed most of his clothing, only leaving his tight t-shirt on. I swallowed as I looked at his body, feeling the lust inside of me, _demanding_ that I have sex. If I was left alone right now, I would _scream_ in frustration, I was feeling so horny.  
  
And so I was very, very thankful when Genji lowered himself down on top of me, pressing against me and making me gasp and squirm. I looked up at him, swallowing as I stared. I was… turned on. I was just so turned on. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him, trying to get him to feel just how badly I needed him right now.  
  
He probably got a good idea of that when he reached down to rub at my pussy. That made me moan, throwing my head back as I felt his fingers rubbing against my wet pussy. The tip of two of them slid inside of me, spreading my inner walls apart as he made me _melt_. I could feel the arousal running out of me as he touched me.  
  
“What a lewd little girl you are, Ami,” he said, withdrawing his fingers and letting me look at them. I could see the strands of my arousal clinging in a web as he spread his fingers apart. “Your slutty body needs a good fucking, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” I moaned, staring up at him, needing him and him alone. “Please, give it to me, I need it so badly!”  
  
Genji chuckled and stuck his fingers in front of my mouth. I barely hesitated and certainly didn’t think as I leaned forward to lick them clean, running my tongue along his fingers as I tasted my own arousal. It was more than enough to make me even hornier than I already was. I shivered and moaned, feeling the lust pounding inside of me, making my pussy _throb_ with need.  
  
“I need you, Genji,” I said in a weak, quiet, submissive whisper. “I need you to fuck me, _please_.”  
  
Genji smiled and wrapped his hand around his cock. I swallowed, staring down at it as it got closer and closer to my pussy. My legs were already spread apart about as far as they could go. My pussy was completely exposed and even spread open a bit. He didn’t need to do _anything_ but slide inside of me.  
  
And that was just what he did. It felt _wonderful_ as he did so. I moaned, clutching his shoulders, my fingers digging into his muscles as I felt him entering me, pushing his cock inside of me. It had only just started and I was already seeing stars dancing in front of my eyes as I felt him going deeper and deeper inside of me. It was wonderful. It was _really_ wonderful.  
  
“Oh yes!” I cried out, not caring about the open door or that Yui was still in the house. “Oh yes, please, fuck me, Genji! I need you to fuck me!”  
  
Genji chuckled and started to fuck me. It was amazing. It was great. His dick slid in and out of my pussy, sliding along and making me melt with very single thrust as he quickly went deeper and deeper inside of me. I was already so turned on and he was making me feel even better as his dick easily went deep inside of me, my pussy surrendering before his dick.  
  
I moaned. I couldn’t do much more than moan. He was making me feel so _good_ as he fucked me. Genji was setting a quick, rapid pace. And my pussy could take it. I was wet and ready and loose enough that his dick could easily slide in and out of me, over and over again, without the slightest hint of difficulty as he made me his woman.  
  
Genji’s hands were back on my breasts, kneading and squeezing them and making me feel so _very_ good. I moaned as I pressed myself up against him, wanting to feel _more_. I was feeling good, but I knew that there were ways that I could feel even better, if he would just let me.  
  
“You’re such a good girl to do this with me, Ami,” Genji said, his eyes burning with lust as he thrust in and out of me. “I’m proud of what a good girl you are.”  
  
His words were so _embarrassing_. But I couldn’t make myself stop listening to them. I just nodded and blushed heavily as he kept on fucking me, driving his shaft deep inside of my pussy and making me feel so good as he kept on screwing me, using me in the way so many men and monsters had before. But I was feeling so much better than they had made me feel, even the times I had been blissed out on so many orgasms that I hadn’t been able to do anything but lay back and let the strangers and youma use me.  
  
“Please, Genji,” I moaned, looking him in the eyes. “I can take it harder. Please, give it to me harder.”  
  
Genji smiled. Then he started to really fuck me. I couldn’t keep myself from moaning. The sounds kept on leaking out, no matter how much I tried to stop them. I gasped and twitched around on the bed, feeling so _good_ as he kept on fucking me. His dick was reaching so far inside of my pussy, opening me _up_. I loved it and I loved him and right at this moment, I even loved what the youma had done to Genji, his family and me, since it meant that this was happening.  
  
I could feel my orgasm welling up inside of me. I was going to cum, I was going to cum _soon_ and I knew that it was going to feel so good once I did. I stared into Genji’s eyes as I moaned, feeling the lust beating at my brain, making it so hard to think.  
  
“Gonna cum,” I moaned, the proper words just too hard to form. “Gonna cum, gonna- Daddy!” I screamed my head off as my orgasm came, washing over me like a bursting dam. “Daddy, I’m cumming!”  
  
I couldn’t hear what Genji said in response to that. I couldn’t see what he looked like. There was only room for one thing in my brain right now. My _orgasm_. And it was such a wonderful orgasm. So strong, so potent, so pleasurable. There was nothing but lust screaming inside of my brain, making me melt as I felt the pleasure filling up every corner, overwriting every thought and memory and skill with my _orgasm_.  
  
And the entire time, Genji kept on thrusting into me, driving his dick _deep_ inside of me. It made me feel so good, every time he did it. And it made my orgasm last for a longer and longer time with every thrust as he made me _melt_ , my hot, wet pussy feeling wonderful as his dick pumped in and out of me.  
  
When I came down from my orgasm, I didn’t come very far down. I was still left feeling so _horny_ as he kept on fucking me. It wasn’t like when I masturbated. I was still feeling turned on and I was still feeling _good_ as Genji kept on driving his rod in and out of my pussy, over and over again, turning me into such a lewd girl.  
  
“Please don’t stop,” I moaned, clutching at his shoulders. “Please don’t stop fucking me.”  
  
“How could I?” Genji said in a strained voice. “The way your pussy is squeezing down around my cock, there’s no way that any man in the world would be able to stop fucking you.”  
  
Hearing what a slutty, perverted body made me get even _tighter_ around his dick, to my shame. But I was feeling good and there was just no way for me to really stop. I _needed_ to keep on feeling this good, there was no way that I could bear to even consider having him stop fucking me.  
  
Genji was pounding in and out of me, hard and fast. He was moving like one of the teens that had used my body over the past two years that I had been a Sailor Senshi, instead of a man his age. And I loved it. I loved _all_ of it. I loved his hands on my body, his mouth on my lips and his dick in my pussy. I especially loved that, feeling him thrusting away inside of me, making me feel so _very_ good.  
  
“Oh!” I moaned. “Genji, sir, Daddy, please!”  
  
And Genji kept on fucking me. I was feeling good, I was already halfway to my next orgasm as his thick dick reached so far inside of me, stirring me up and making me feel like this. I moaned and clung to him, not wanting him to stop. I wanted to cum again and again, to lose myself in the sea of pleasure that I knew I was capable of.  
  
He was giving it to me, I could feel his dick throbbing and pulsing inside of me. How long was it going to be before he came? I had no idea. I just hoped that it would feel good, even as I knew that it _would_. That having a man or a monster cum inside of me always felt good, even when I tried to deny the pleasure that I could get from it.  
  
Even as I thought about that, I felt Genji’s dick pulse inside of me and I heard his groan. I groaned as well as he thrust _deep_ inside of me, his fat dick spreading me out and spearing into me. I moaned, tightening up, knowing what was about to happen and looking forward to it.  
  
And then he was cumming. He was cumming inside of _me_ , his hot, sticky cum was landing inside of my pussy. I gasped and squeaked, eyes rolling up in my head as I kissed him, feeling what he was doing to me. It was wonderful. It was absolutely wonderful and I was thankful beyond words for getting to feel this.  
  
His dick was twitching and throbbing inside of my pussy, shooting thick jets of cum deep inside of me, covering my folds. I gasped, feeling the heat spreading out through my pussy, filling up my body. It was _good_ and I loved feeling this so very much. I loved it and I wanted more of it.  
  
“Oh Ami, Ami, Ami,” Genji moaned, looking down at me with wild, excited eyes. “You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”  
  
I thought I had a pretty good idea, but it was just so _hard_ to form words right now. So instead I moaned, trying to let him know how much I loved the idea of making him feel good. He could probably tell, since his dick was still nice and hard, buried inside of my wet, soaked pussy.  
  
“Now,” Genji said, drawing his shaft out of me, “I think that there’s still one hole left to take care of.”  
  
My eyes widened. I was no stranger to anal. How many times had men and monsters fucked me back there? I had no idea of the exact number. But for the very first time, I was actually looking forward t the idea of a man filling up my ass.  
  
“Okay,” I said submissively. “If that’s what you want, Genji.”  
  
“I do,” Genji said, putting the tip of his dick against my lower hole. “You’re being a good girl, Ami.”  
  
That helped me relax a bit, some of the stress and tension flowing out of my body. And I _stayed_ relaxed, even when he started to slide inside of me. I moaned, feeling my rear getting spread out around his dick as he thrust inside of me. I could feel my inner walls being forced apart as he went deeper and deeper inside of me, sliding on in. And it didn’t even hurt nearly as much as I thought it should. Not that it ever did, when I got fucked in the rear.  
  
“Oh, you’re so tight,” Genji said, cupping one of my breasts and squeezing down. “You’re even tighter than my wife is.”  
  
I moaned, feeling a guilty thrill running through my body at the thought of Chizuru. I would have to apologize to her somehow, though I wasn’t sure how without also letting her know that I had had sex with her husband. That was a problem for later, though. Right now, I was just feeling too good as Genji thrust himself in and out of my ass, his rod going deeper on every thrust as he filled me up and made me his woman. Or maybe not even his woman. Just his girl, his _slut_.  
  
It felt _good_. It felt far better than a thought like that should feel. I squirmed around, gasping and moaning as I felt Genji fucking me, sliding in and out of my ass and making me _melt_ as he used me to get himself off. It felt so _right_ to be underneath him, to let him do whatever he wanted with me, to be his _toy_.  
  
“I’m loving this tight asshole of yours, Ami,” Genji said with a chuckle. “Just right for a girl your age.” His hands were moving across my body, touching my breasts and thighs. “And so is the rest of your slutty body. You love being touched like this, don’t you?”  
  
“Ah!” I moaned, throwing my head back as I felt the pleasure building inside of me. He wasn’t even paying attention to my pussy that much, but I was still going to cum from him groping me and fucking me in the butt. “Yes, please! I love this! I love you!”  
“Then let me hear that sweet voice of yours, Ami,” Genji said. “Every last thing that you’re feeling.”  
  
I couldn’t resist an order like that. I gave in and stopped trying to hold anything back. I let Genji hear every single sound that sprung up inside of me. Most of the time, it wasn’t even in complete sentences, or even proper words. I was just moaning and trying to make Genji realize just how good I felt with his cock inside of me, how grateful I was that he was doing this to me once again.  
  
I could feel my second orgasm rising up inside of me I had cum from anal before. Plenty of times, though usually with fingers or dicks or tentacles inside of my pussy at the same time. I knew that I was going to orgasm from Genji fucking my butt before he had even put his dick inside of me. But I could also tell that this was going to be _such_ a better orgasm than when I was on the train or inside a youma pocket dimension.  
  
“Please,” I moaned, looking into Genji’s eyes. “Please, Daddy, you’re going to make me cum!” I moaned, rocking my hips back and forth. “You’re going to make me cum from my ass!”  
  
“I’m going to cum from your ass too, sweetie,” Genji said, stroking my cheek and smiling down at me in a way that made my heart beast faster and faster inside of my chest. “It’s such a _tight_ little asshole.” He managed to get a hand underneath me and squeezed down on my butt. “Though it’s attached to a really _big_ butt.”  
  
I couldn’t deny that. I had a generous rear, that youma and men (even men who weren’t possessed) loved to squeeze and molest. I just nodded along with Genji as I felt him fucking and groping me. It was _good_. I loved this. My body was eagerly responding to everything that he was doing to me.  
  
My pussy was still leaking arousal and squeezing down around the dick that it thought should be inside of it. My nipples were stiff, pressing against either Genji’s hands or his chest. The muscles in my thighs were twitching and they would have been kicking around if I hadn’t been pinned underneath Genji. I was feeling _good_. I couldn’t put into words how good I was feeling. And I wanted even more of it. I wanted him to do so much more to me.  
  
And he was. He was actually managing to pick up the pace a bit as my ass opened up for him, letting him slam into my rear faster and harder than before. I moaned, feeling myself getting shaken to bits. If he hadn’t been on top of me, pinning me down to the bed, I just might have fallen off of it. Instead, I felt safe and comfortable and _wonderful_ in his arms, being held up against him, made to feel wonderful as he took care of me. And _took_ me. That felt good as well. I couldn’t possibly forget how good it felt to be his, to have his cock inside of me.  
  
“Please, Daddy, I’m going to cum,” I moaned, feeling my orgasm welling up inside of me. It had been a long time since anything had happened to my pussy. This was going to be an entirely anal orgasm. “I’m going to cum from my butt!”  
  
“Do it, sweetie,” Genji whispered, an order that I _had_ to obey. “Cum for Daddy, let him see his sweet little girl orgasming.”  
  
I moaned, nodding my head as best as I could. As the pleasure built up inside of me, it was getting harder and harder for me to speak. Or even to think. My thoughts were getting fragmented as Genji kept on humping in and out of my ass, slamming into me and making me _his_.  
  
Then I came. It was wonderful. It was the _best_. I moaned, staring into Genji’s eyes as I came from his dick inside of my asshole. I couldn’t help it. I loved it, I loved feeling this hot, hard rod inside of me, stretching out my rear, making me into a slut, making me into _Daddy’s_ slutty little girl. I moaned again, feeling the depravity of what I was so willfully doing washing over me.  
  
I could feel my pussy clenching down around nothing as I came, the lust burning inside of my entire body as the orgasm swept through me. It was _wonderful_ , it was even better than my orgasms normally were. I moaned, gasping and cooing and making all kinds of sounds as I felt the arousal inside of me, pulsing and pumping and making me fall in love with Genji’s face and hands and cock all over again. I was _his_ , his little girl, who would always be ready to help him out with anything that he needed taken care of.  
  
I moaned, feeling so turned on from what I was thinking. And what I was doing. Especially that. _Really_ that, in fact. I shivered, hugging Genji tight, pressing myself up against him as I felt the lust still coursing inside of me. Just two orgasms weren’t enough. My lewd body had been trained into needing more than that when someone else was with me.  
  
And Genji was giving it to me. Oh, _how_ he was giving it to me. He was pounding into me, over and over again, making me his as he fucked me, stretching out my hole with his cock. I loved it, staring into his eyes and seeing the lust that was in them. And _feeling_ the lust that was reshaping my ass around his dick.  
  
“You’re such a good, sweet little girl, Ami,” Genji said, his voice thick with lust. “You know just how to take care of your man, don’t you?”  
  
I nodded, not able to speak right now. It was true. It was all true. I was _his_ , he could do whatever he wanted with me. If he wanted to share me with his friends, with his wife, I would be okay with that. Just so long as he kept on _fucking_ me!  
  
I moaned, feeling a _third_ orgasm building up inside of me. And it probably wouldn’t even be the final orgasm I would have today. If nothing else, I was probably going to go to sleep masturbating while thinking about this later tonight.   
  
Genji kissed me again and I kissed back, letting his tongue into my mouth, letting him do anything and everything he wanted to me. How could I possibly do anything else but let him have his way with me?  
  
And he kept on fucking me the entire time. And it kept on feeling good as his thick dick rearranged my insides, reaching _deep_ inside of me. I moaned, pressing my entire body as close against him as I could, wanting everything, wanting anything, wanting it _all_. And he was giving it to me.  
  
Was I the luckiest girl in the world or did it just feel that way? I couldn’t possibly form an answer to that, not when I was as turned on right now as I was. I could feel the lust pounding and pulsing inside of me, pushing at the very limits of my being as Genji kept on stirring the arousal up inside of me, making it impossible for me to be anything, to _do_ anything but give in to him. And that was just the way that things should be, really.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Genji said. “Get ready for it, Ami!”  
  
“Yes!” I moaned, closing my eyes as a shiver of bliss ran through me. “Fill me up, Daddy! Fill me up with your hot seed!”  
  
Genji did exactly that, thrusting himself _deep_ inside of me, his cock making me moan as I took every last bit of it. There couldn’t have been a single centimeter that wasn’t buried inside of me. It felt _wonderful_. Just this was good and I was so thankful that I was getting to appreciate it.  
  
Then he was cumming. And it felt so _good_ to have his cum shooting inside of me. It was reaching even further inside than Genji’s cock had, filling my lower hole _up_ with cum. I moaned, rocking back and forth as much as I could as I felt the hot, _hot_ cum filling me up, covering my asshole with seed, letting me know just how good I had made Genji feel.  
  
It wasn’t enough to make me cum, but it did send a _wonderful_ wave through my body, letting me _relax_ , letting me feel good, knowing that I had _done_ good. I smiled up at him, a bit dazed, feeling the love and lust pulsing inside of me as I stared at him, wondering what was going to happen next. Because there was just no way that things were going to end here and now. We both knew that.   
  
“Oh, that was good, Ami,” Genji said, smiling down at me as he idly groped my breast. “You’re such a good little slut for me.”  
  
I nodded, moaning at being called that. I had been called a lot worse, of course. But I had grown, over time, to like it. My body associating being called ‘slut’, ‘whore’ and all other sorts of things with dicks thrusting inside of me and making me feel good. Was that the healthiest thing in the world to have had happen to me? Probably not, no. But so what? It still felt _good_ to have happen and I didn’t want it to ever change.  
  
“What now, Daddy?” I asked, as Genji pulled his dick out from me and sat on his legs, looking down at me. I spread my thighs letting him see my pussy and the cum that was trickling out of both it and my ass. “I’m up for whatever you want to do with me.”  
  
“I know you are, Ami,” he said with a smile, running his eyes over my body. I kept my legs spread and reached up to play with my breasts. I moaned, stroking my nipples as I felt tingles spreading through me. “You’re such a good little slut for me, aren’t you? Even better than…” he shook his head and didn’t finish the thought. I had a feeling I knew who he was about to have named, of course. But why bring that up?  
  
“You really do have a great pair of breasts,” Genji said instead, reaching down to grope my chest. I moaned, throwing my head back as the lust built up inside of me.  
  
“Thank you,” I moaned, pushing my chest up, driving my boobs into his hand as he squeezed down on them. “You can touch them whenever you want to, sir.”  
  
“Sir, now there’s a nice thing to have a sexy, naked teenage girl call me,” Genji said with a smile on his face as he kept on feeling me up. “I think that I could get used to that.”  
  
“I’ll call you whatever you want me to,” I said quickly, wanting to please him and make him happy with me in _whatever_ manner that took. “Anything you want, anytime you want, anywhere you want.”  
  
“You really are a good girl, Ami,” Genji said with a smile as he grabbed me. “Now get on your hands and knees. I want to see that ass of yours as I’m fucking you.”  
  
“Yes, sir!” I said quickly.  
  
In a flash, I was on my hands and knees, looking over my shoulder and smiling at Genji as he looked down at my rear. I wondered which hole he was going to take. Like this, they were both on display and I was sure that he was able to see the semen drooling out of both of them. It made me shiver, thinking about taking his dick up my ass again, so soon after he had fucked it. But having his dick, _Genji’s_ dick in either one of my holes would feel good. We both knew it would.  
  
Genji slid into my pussy. I moaned, rocking forward a bit as he thrust into me. His hands were on my butt, squeezing down on it, really getting tight as he started to fuck me. I moaned, rocking back and forth, feeling the lust building and building inside of me. It felt _good_. I loved this feeling and I loved that I was getting fucked once again by Genji. I never wanted him to stop. I wanted him to keep on fucking me, to keep on using me, keep on making me into his slutty little girl.  
  
“Oh, this feels good,” Genji said, giving my butt another squeeze. “You have such a fine teen body, Ami.”  
  
I couldn’t get the words out to properly thank him. I tried, but nothing more than a long, whorish moan slipped from my lips. And who could blame me? Feeling his dick inside of me was _amazing_. I loved it more than I could say, feeling him fucking me, using me, making into his property, his slut, his girl, whatever he wanted me to be.  
  
All I could do was moan and let him keep on fucking me. And that was enough. That was _more_ than enough, really. The way he was making me feel as he pounded into me was amazing. It was several stages beyond amazing, actually.  
  
And it got even better when he pulled out of my pussy and entered my ass. I moaned, my eyes going wide as I felt my rear get stretched out by his dick once again. I was rocking back and forth as he fucked me and I _loved_ this feeling, I never wanted it to end, I wanted to keep on feeling good, I wanted to be his, I wanted to be Genji’s sex toy, his daughter, his slut, anything and everything to him.  
  
Genji started switching between my holes, pumping in and out of my pussy for a few strokes before sliding into my ass and doing the same there. It was a _great_ feeling. It was better than great. I just didn’t have the words to describe how much I loved what he was doing to me and how I didn’t want it to stop as he kept on fucking me. All I could do was feel myself building up to another orgasm as he kept on fucking me.  
  
And soon enough, I came. It was a _great_ feeling. A really, really great feeling as I felt his thick rod spearing _deep_ inside of my pussy, opening me up as he fucked me. I moaned, my eyes rolling up in my head as I felt the pleasure sweeping through my body, making it next to impossible for me to do anything but collapse forward, burying my face in the pillow as I felt Genji keep on pounding in and out of me, turning me into his property. And that was a great feeling, knowing that he wanted me and was going to take care of me.  
  
“Oh, that’s it,” Genji moaned. “You get so _tight_ when you cum.”  
  
I couldn’t answer. I could only moan, giving voice to what I was feeling and how he was the one making me feel this. It was _wonderful_. It was the best. I didn’t want anything more than to keep on cumming because he was fucking me. And to get to feel his own orgasms as well, because he _deserved_ to cum inside of me.  
  
After a certain point, I started feeling too good to be able to think properly. My thoughts were just chasing themselves around in circles as I felt the pleasure build and build inside me towards one orgasm after another. The only thing that I could do was let Genji keep on using me, keep on turning me into his slut instead of just _a_ slut. And that was enough. As orgasm after orgasm screamed through my body, I shivered, only kept upright by Genji’s hands on my butt.  
  
I was aware of the differences between my cumming and my not cumming, but that was about it. If Genji was saying anything as this happened, if _I_ was saying anything, I couldn’t remember the slightest hint of it. I just kept on getting fucked and used by him. And it felt so _good_ as it happened. I loved it.  
  
And I especially loved when Genji started to cum. I was somehow able to feel his dick twitching and pulsing inside of me. I could certainly feel him pulling out of my asshole and not sliding back inside of my pussy. That was enough to make me moan, to make me gasp and try and rock my hips backwards to get him to slide back inside of me.  
  
Instead, I felt him Genji starting to cum, painting my ass white with his seed as he came. There seemed to be just as much hot, sticky seed as the previous two times, as he covered my butt in his orgasm. It felt good, though not as good as whenever he came inside of me. But I wasn’t going to complain and not just because using my mouth to make any sounds besides moaning or sucking on Genji’s thumb was beyond me. If this was what he wanted to do to me, then how could I possibly object?  
  
I still collapsed forward after Genji was done with me, rolling onto my back as I stared up at him. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked at him, seeing him and loving him. He looked so strong and handsome and manly. I loved it and I loved him. And I loved what he had done to me.  
  
“Thank you,” I managed to get out, slurring my words together but still managing to make them understandable. “Thank you, Daddy. You made me feel so good inside.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Genji said, patting the side of my face. “You’re my little girl and I’m going to take _good_ care of you.”  
  
His eyes ran down my body, seeing the proof of what good deeds he had done with me. I shivered and if I had a bit more energy inside of me, I would have presented myself to him to make myself look even _better_. As it was, just laying here, panting for breath and feeling the wonderful aftereffects rolling through me was enough for now. Maybe more in a bit, but I needed to catch my breath right now.  
  
“I’m going to go take a shower,” Genji said, sighing heavily and wiping his forehead. “And after that…” he leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead, right below my hairline, “we’ll see about having some more fun.”  
  
“Okay,” I said with a giggle. “That sounds _wonderful_.”  
  
It really, really did. I laid back on the bed with a sigh, thinking about how good I felt. How wonderful I felt. And how grateful I was to Genji for doing this to me, for making me his woman, even after so many other men and monsters and others had used my lewd body and made me enjoy it. And would in the future, of course, because I wasn’t going to be _stop_ being Sailor Mercury and that came with the risk, the near-certainty, really, of being defeated and _used_ by youma. I couldn’t really call it rape, not when I knew it would happen and it would feel so good.  
  
I realized that I was masturbating, plunging my fingers in and out of my pussy and stroking my labia. I shivered, withdrawing my hand and looking at the mess I had made. I paused for a moment, wondering how to clean it up. Then I licked it clean instead of making a mess on the sheets. It tasted nice and I giggled guiltily.  
  
Maybe I should join Genji in the shower. I had actually never had shower sex before and I thought that it could be _really_ nice. The hot water pounding down around us as we kissed and made out and a I sank to my knees to give Genji a blowjob. Or maybe we could do it in the bath. It was a small bath, so there just wouldn’t be any way for me to _not_ end up impaled on his dick. I shivered, licking my lips as I thought that over. That sounded nice. And if worst came to worst, he could just end up fucking me against the wall or into the floor, with no water being involved at all. That _also_ sounded very nice and relaxing and fun.  
  
I nodded to myself. It sounded like a plan. I made myself stop masturbating, let go of my breasts, slid my fingers out of my pussy and sighed heavily, feeling a big smile forming on my face. And after the two of us were done taking care of each other, maybe I could spend some time with Yui and be friends with her as well.  
  
I staggered upright. I was feeling _good_ , though I also felt like there wasn’t a single bit of strength left in my entire body. I smiled woozily as I swayed from side to side. I… needed a shower. I started for the bathroom. Halfway there, I heard bare feet clattering on the wooden floor.  
  
“Ami!” Yui said, running up to me. “Do you want to see the picture I drew?”  
  
“Of course I do,” I said instantly, looking down at the art pad she held in one hand. “What did you end up drawing?”  
  
“You,” Yui said with a beaming smile, opening up the pad and showing me the sketch. “Well, you in a few months, just like Mommy!”  
  
I froze, looking down at what Yui had drawn. It was me, certainly. In just a few lines, she had managed to capture my hair style. And she was a good artist. Which didn’t make it any easier to look down at what she had drawn.  
  
I was naked in the picture. My body was on full display and even with the pencil that Yui had used, she had still obviously seen so _much_ of my body. There were even little sketches to the sides of parts of my body. A head thrown back with a look of orgasmic ecstasy on my face or my buttocks bouncing, that sort of thing.  
  
And no matter how much I tried to focus on those little sketches, I had to come back to what Yui had actually spent a lot of time and effort on. Me, naked and riding a man, whose broad proportions _had_ to be Genji’s. There was no head and not much more than the faintest outline to him, but it was still obvious who it was supposed to be.  
  
And I was pregnant. Yui had drawn me with a large belly, almost the size of her mother’s. My hand came down to press against my flat stomach. I wasn’t pregnant, surely. I hadn’t gotten knocked up in any of the other times that I had been fucked by humans, so surely now…  
  
That was something that I should be thinking about later, I knew. Right now, the real question was Yui. Yui, who was smiling up at me, not showing a single sign that she had done anything wrong or seen something that she shouldn’t have, waiting for me to compliment her on her drawing.  
  
“Yui,” I said, before pausing. What was I supposed to say about something like this? _How_ was I supposed to say anything about this? And how had Yui gotten such a good look at my body or known that Genji and I had…  
  
A few things came to mind. One was that I was still naked in front of Yui. Although we had seen each other naked before, when the youma had done such terrible, wonderful things to us. And just like that time, my body was still covered in her father’s semen. I should still get dressed, though, even though Yui didn’t seem to mind in the slightest that I was naked or that I had just finished fucking her father.  
  
The other thing was that Yui had _known_ that I was fucking Genji. And that she had drawn a picture of it to share with me instead of screaming that she hated me or calling her mother.  
  
The third thing was that I needed that picture. Not to keep, but just to make sure that Yui’s mother didn’t see it.  
  
“Yui…” I said, swallowing as I looked down at her. “Could I have that, please?”  
  
“Sure thing, Ami,” Yui said, nodding happily and not making any movement to tear the page out from the sketch pad. “But first I want to show it to Daddy and Mommy when she comes home tomorrow.”  
  
And now I had a hard choice to make. Was I going to beat up a young friend of mine to get a naked picture of myself from her?  
  
Being a Sailor Senshi really _did_ involve some hard decisions, didn’t it?


End file.
